Sweet Deductions
by SweetsDetective
Summary: Originally posted on Wattpad. This started as a crack ship, but I ended up shipping it, as well as making my girlfriend ship it. Anyway, this is basically us writing whatever the heck we want as we go. There's not enough space, so I'll just put this: THIS TAKES PLACE AFTER THE KIRA CASE, AN AU WHERE NOT EVERYTHING WENT TO SHIT. THERE WILL BE SPOILERS AHEAD, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6b1156dffb6bf5090069d2021a94f680"Bmp-Bmp./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a525cd1c1ad7207cf6de8539e9ba403d"Bmp-Bmp./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="84291bb4a10e78c1ae8d4ed4369bc188"Lawliet could hear his heart pounding as he ran. If he could get to the other side of the alleyway, then he'd be safe.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bc691a4956dbfa4dc208b3b613c5023b"His bare feet slapped against the cement. They were closing in on him. He could feel their eyes on him, their presence coming closer and closer. He needed to get away. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"He needed to get away.../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="573d7ed1c74a7d8ec1dab38e396b36b6"Of em style="box-sizing: border-box;"all/em the span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"days/span he'd decided span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"not/span to put on his disguise, they em style="box-sizing: border-box;"found/em him. The detective turned his head to check how far behind him the worshipers were. Only about a yard or two separating them now. He was tiring, breaths puffing in and out of his lungs in his labor. He hadn't ran like this in a while.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1919c126c1f02f36f1b30cdd21e67df8"He soon realized that looking behind him was a mistake, for he hadn't seen the worshipers in front of him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2306fdceef3b439224ba0264ce9b7341"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"He slammed right into them./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7e4ffdb3bc1ecc5f7808e6f546eef7d5"A deep chuckle shook the chest of the follower, rough hands grabbing L's arms tightly. "This world would have been a better place, you know. If you didn't kill our God, there wouldn't be span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"crime./span" A chill was sent down the detective's spine. Great. Physical contact. How he em style="box-sizing: border-box;"loved/em contact with strangers!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bc54797b3a98a98642163004b16c5738""I disagree. Killing people isn't justice; it's taking lives that could be better spent. People can learn!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f37d93ac7975caf2f640951b84f77641"Besides... em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I'm /emnot the one who killed him. I brought him to em style="box-sizing: border-box;"justice/em."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="65467074472d9c36996fdc8d7534f40d""You're an idiot! This world was ruined the minute you killed our God. So...we'll just have to kill you instead." The gruff man gestures to the detective, a few men coming out from the shadows, handing over a rag. With a chuckle, he covered L's nose and mouth./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="093c10a33d6e542c94f5f46835cc42f9""Sleep...while you can. It'll be your em style="box-sizing: border-box;"last/em."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4b655119d01e75f222a7112956afdaf5""I'm the world's greatest detective, and I didn't kill anyone!" L shouted while he still was able, rag pressed over his mouth. Thinking as quickly as he could, mind racing, he needed a way out. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"A way out.../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e252052109447401c683134a4c1467e3"He couldn't hold his breath forever. He needed to breathe. His chest felt tight... L took a small breath, already feeling himself starting to drift off. He was... going to die, wasn't he?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="65a876fe5313b14c923cb588df87a476"Lawliet laughed softly. These em style="box-sizing: border-box;"idiots/em had no idea what they were doing! If he could get free... He tried to kick at the man holding him, but his body was already becoming numb from the tiny amounts of chloroform he'd inhaled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="482e12a6cd5bba17e4770ce97b6496e4"The world was spinning now. He didn't want to let go... another breath, and the alley faded into darkness, the young detective loosing consciousness, body now limp./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="563fb4c1534ff2f473332132fdcbd3c3"It had been years since the Kira case. Only recently had there been an increase in Kira worshipers, who's current goal was to make the world a better place... by taking out the sweets-loving detective who had brought their god to "Justice", as L called it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ce7e9567240d9a402b3099da27ea1318"L had just been walking home from his favorite cafe, em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Á la Mode/em, when the crowd of worshipers showed up. Anyone could be one, and L knew this, but hadn't been as careful as he usually was. A em style="box-sizing: border-box;"horrible/em, horrible span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"mistake/span./p 


End file.
